Les Flashs du Destin
by Sungirl1
Summary: Vous aurez le chapitre 17 dans un temps indéterminer pour cause de problèmes personnels...
1. Mes souvenirs se voilent

Tes souvenirs se voilent  
  
Ca fait comme une éclipse  
  
Une nuit plein d'étoiles  
  
Sur le port de Tunis  
  
Le vent de l'éventail  
  
De ton grand-père assis  
  
Au Café des délices.  
  
Je me suis levée pour augmenter ma mini-chaîne. J'adore écouter Patrick Bruel, il me fait souvent rêver. J'ai pris mon miroir de poche, tout en écoutant l'une de mes chansons préférées, je contemple mes cheveux ondulés, mi-long, châtains clairs et mes yeux entre le bleu et le vert pailletés de jaune.  
  
Tu viens Al ? Tu dois dire tes adieux à Bouda.  
  
Cette personne est Safira, ma partenaire de chambre. J'habite dans un pensionnat pour les jeunes sorciers orphelins à Bombay en Inde. Et oui ! Je suis une sorcière de 15 ans. Et je vais être transférer dans une école de sorcellerie en Angleterre à Londres. A Poulard, plus précisement. Je dois tirer une tête parce que je vois Safira éclatée de rire.  
  
Ce n'est pas la mort d' y aller, peut-être que se sera même mieux qu'ici, fait-elle en bouclant ma valise  
  
J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as hâtes que je m'en ailles, ais-je répliqué en fronçant les sourcils  
  
Elle s'est assise à coté de moi et m'a prise par les épaules.  
  
Dic donc j'ai l'air si contente.  
  
Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais m'ont frôlé la joue et elle a glapis :  
  
Je savais que tu avais peur, les « english » t'accepteront comme tu es, sinon tu m'envois un hibou et je leur .  
  
Je n'entends pas se qui va suivre car on frappe à la porte. Safira éteint le radio/CD et utilise le sort de réduction pour le cacher dans mon sac à dos. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entré la directrice. Elle fait le tour de la chambre des yeux.  
  
Alizéa Star est ici ou pas  
  
Je lui souris. Bien, je vois que tes affaires sont en ordre petite. Voici ton billet de train. Départ à 11h00. Quai de la voie 93/4. Il est 10h30 là-bas, tu dois faire vite. Antonio va t'y emmené par voie spécial. Tu seras à Londres d'ici 10 minutes. Tu en as 5 pour dire au revoir.  
  
Elle avait dit ça rapidement et sans respirer. D'un coup elle m'a serré dans ses bras à m'étouffer, tout en me serrant elle a soufflé à mon oreille « Bonne chance ».  
  
Et ben dit donc, elle t'aime beaucoup la directrice, a décrété Safira  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, moi-même j'ai envie de pleuré. Un silence mortel nous a enveloppé. D'un coup elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Elle est restée comme ça au moins 3 minutes à pleurer sur mon épaule.  
  
Je t'ai laissé un cadeau dans ta valise. Dis tu ne m'écriras pas sinon je te renvois une beuglante.  
  
J'ai pouffé de rire, elle avec moi. Et je suis sortie de la chambre. Un vieil homme m'attendais devant la porte avec la directrice, elle m'a fait un signe de la main. Puis a hoché la tête et la j'ai eu comme impression que mes souvenirs se voilaient. Puis le noir total. 


	2. Rencontres renversantes

Hey ! Pousse-toi petite !  
  
J'ouvre les yeux, un gros bonhomme m'a bousculé. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quand je me souviens où je suis. Je suis à Londres dans la gare King's Cross et il est 11h50 ! Je vais raté le train. J'ai pris ma valise, et j'ai regardé les voies.  
  
Bon voyons, il y a la voie 9 et la voie 10. Donc la voie 93/4 doit se trouvé au milieu, ais-je murmuré pour moi même.  
  
Ce qui séparait les deux voies étaient juste une barrière en brique rouge. J'ai déglutis avec peine.  
  
Ne me dites pas qu'il faut que je fonce dedans sans me faire remarquer, ais- je murmuré  
  
Oui, et sans complexe en plus.  
  
Je me suis retournée pour découvrire un garçons de mon age. Avec des cheveux impossible à coiffer noir ébène et des yeux verts extrêmement brillant. Il portait un pull marron trois fois trop grand pour lui et un jean retroussé au moins cinq fois. De ma taille et maigre, son front était défiguré par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de lui plein de fois, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.  
  
T'es nouvelle non ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? m'a -t-il demandé  
  
Alizéa Star. Et toi ?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Je m'en souviens maintenant, c'est lui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
C'est pas toi qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
  
Il a hoché la tête. Je n'avais pas remarquer que tout en parlant nous avions traversé la barrière sans se faire remarquer. J'étais maintenant devant un locomotive rouge appelé le Poulard Express. J'entendais tout de sorte de cris, enfants, adolescents, parents et animaux.  
  
Tu viens ?  
  
Il m'a pris le bras et m'a emmené vers le dernier wagon du train. Sans dire un mot, il a pris ma valise et ma fait monté à l'intérieur.  
  
Mes deux meilleurs amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver, a t-il répliqué.  
  
En effet, deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le wagon. Une fille et un garçon.  
  
Salut, Harry !  
  
Salut, Ron !  
  
Salut, Hermione !  
  
Ron était grand, avec des yeux brun et des cheveux très roux avec la gamme de taches de rousseurs. Hermione avait des cheveux touffus et emmêlés bruns et des yeux de la même couleur. Je me suis levée pour leur faire de la place.  
  
Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui c'est Ronald Weasley, mais on l'appel Ron.  
  
Moi, c'est Alizéa Star et on m'appel Al.  
  
Ils ont éclaté de rire. Mon air étonné ont fait redoublé les éclats.  
  
Je peux savoir se qui vous fait rire ? ais-je demandé agacé  
  
Oh ! Rien c'est juste que t'as un drôle d'accent.  
  
Ce n'est que ça, c'est à mon tour de pouffer de rire. Et c'est à eux de froncer les sourcils.  
  
C'est normal que j'ai un drôle d'accent, je parle au moins cinq langues !  
  
Les yeux plein de stupeur, ils criaient presque :  
  
CINQ LANGUES !  
  
En même temps le Poulard Express démarrait.  
  
Bien sûr, le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'hindoue, et le russe.  
  
Et tu les parles couramment ? a demandé Hermione  
  
J'ai hoché la tête.  
Le voyage se passa super bien ! J'ai fait la rencontre de la s?ur de  
Ron : Ginny D'autres compagnons de Poulard, surtout les Gryffondor. Dean  
Thomas, Seamus Finigan, Neville Londubat.  
Tout à coup, trois garçons de 15 ans apparurent à leur tour. Celui, qui  
semblait le chef du trio était blond, les yeux bleus couleur glaçon.  
Super mignon ! Les deux autres par contre avaient l'impression d'être  
deux trolls. Ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps se tenant de chaque  
cotés avec leurs poings menaçants.  
  
1. J'ai entendu dire que Granger était préfète de votre colonie.  
  
Exactement, répondit celle-ci  
  
1. Qui voudrait d'une sang de bourbe pour être préfète ?  
  
Ron se leva si rapidement que Neville sursauta.  
  
Je te conseil de foutre le camp, Malefoy, sinon.  
  
Drago, je m'appel Drago Malefoy, a-il fait en se tournant l'air menaçant  
  
C'est alors qu'ils me regardèrent; Malefoy en premier. Je soutins son regard avec une assurance, qu'il baissa les yeux. Harry s'était levé et se plaça à coté de moi. Et juste pour emmerder Malefoy, il a passé son bras autour de mon cou.  
  
Venez, ordonna Drago  
  
Ils sortirent sans un mot.  
  
Il s'est sûrement rappelé ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il nous a énervé, a ricana Ron  
  
Sûrement, soupira Harry  
  
Qu' est-ce qu'il y a ? ais-je demandé  
  
Rien du tout.  
  
Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers, le train est presque arrivé, finit par dire Hermione  
  
Tout le monde à hocher la tête, puis sortit. 


	3. Un choix facile ou difficile?

Poulard, je ne l'ai vu que dans l'Histoire de Poulard, le livre qu'on m'a recommandé de lire. Mais il est encore mieux en vrai ! Je me suis vêtu de ma robe de sorcier, et j'attends avec mes nouveaux amis que le train s'arrête.  
  
Vivement le festin ! s'exclama Ron. Je meurs de faim.  
  
Estomac sur patte, l'a réprimandé Hermione  
  
Le train s'arrêta dans un bruissement sourd.  
  
Les premières années par ici !  
  
Un homme gigantesque attendait patiemment les élèves. Hermione m'entraîna le voir.  
  
Bonsoir Hagrid !  
  
'Soir Hermione, ça va Harry et toi Ron ?  
  
Ca va ! Nous vous présentons Alizéa Star, elle.  
  
Est nouvelle je sais, continua Hagrid. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez sinon vous allez manquer la répartition.  
  
Nous avons pris une voiture qui s'arrêta devant le hall d'entré.  
  
Bonne chance Al, a fait Hermione  
  
J'ai hoché la tête en souriant. Une femme d'un age certain ou d'un certain age, m'entraîna dans une file remplis d'élève de 11 ans.  
  
Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poulard. Vous serez répartis dans quatre maisons différentes. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom.  
  
La répartition a commencé et j'ai chaud et froid en même temps les élève dont le nom commence par « A » sorte du rang et enfile le choixpeau. Puis ou a filé le temps on n'arrive à la lettre « S »  
  
SHAFFOIN, SOLAR .  
  
Et enfin :  
  
Alizéa STARS !  
  
Lorsque je sortis du rang, je me suis dirigée directement sur la tabouret et j'ai enfouis le chapeau sur ma tête.  
  
Tu es très complexe, m'a murmuré une voix à l'oreille. Tu as beaucoup de talent, mais une touche de timidité, mais beaucoup de courage, voyons tu iras à.. GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Je me suis assise près de Ron en soupirant.  
  
Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, dit Hermione en applaudissant avec les autres  
  
C'est pas tout mais.. a commencé Ron  
  
ON SAIT, T' AS FAIM, a répliqué Harry, Hermione et Ginny  
  
J'ai éclaté de rire Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant.  
  
Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poulard, j'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances. Ce que j'ai à vous dire: C'est bonne appétit.  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement a suivi son discours .  
  
Alizéa, tu veux une côte de porc ?  
  
Je me suis retournée pour découvrir, le festin le plus délectable qui soit.  
  
Bien sûre, ais-je répondu  
  
Le festin se passa bien, à part les disputes incessantes entre Ron et Hermione et les « Salut Harry ! » ou « Tu me dédicaces mon poulet Harry ? » de Colin Crivey. Je n'avais jamais vu une parfaite union. Surtout entre les Gryffondor. J'ai repris de tout à part les bonbons à la menthe. Après le plat de résistance, les desserts. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment Ron et Harry se sont empiffrés. Après, nous sommes montés dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sans savoir se que je faisais, j'ai mis mon pyjama et j'ai fermé mon lit à badalquin et je me suis couchée. Enfin de comte, Safira n'avait pas tord. Je me sens vraiment bien à Poulard, il n'y a pas eu de mauvais évènements. A part, peut-être la venue de Drago Malefoy. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas si méchant qu'on le prétend. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors doucement en rêvant de Drago Malfoy. 


	4. Mon premier cours

Chère Safira,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que les autres pensionnaires ? Ici, tout va bien. C'est très différent qu'à Bombay. L'Inde a un niveau beaucoup plus supérieur qu'en Angleterre. Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont appris le sortilège d'Attraction en 4e année, tandis que nous deux l'avons appris à douze ans. Je me suis fais de nouveaux amis. L'un deux est le survivant. Tu sais, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. ou Tu-sais-qui ? Comme tu veux. C'est Harry Potter. Tu sais.j'aimerais tant que tu sois là. Je suis sûre que tu aurais trouvé le paysage anglais merveilleux. Je suis avec les Gryffondor, les plus courageux. D'après moi, j'aurais été mieux chez les Serdaigle, tu ne trouves pas ? Ah ! Non, tu ne peux pas trouvez, tu n'a pas lu l'Histoire de Poulard. Même si je t'avais supplié de le faire. Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je suis en plein petit déjeuner. Et j'ai cours. Je te fais d'énorme bisous. Big Kiss,  
  
Alizéa, ton amie adorée  
  
PS : Pourquoi m'as-tu offert l'album de Tatu ? C'est vrai que je t'ai dit que j'aimais leur style de chanson. Mais pas à ce point là.  
  
* Merci Harry * ais-je dit en lui remettant sa plume  
  
* De rien * a t-il répliqué en recommençant à manger  
  
Tandis que moi même, j'attaquais mes saucisses, Hermione est venus vers nous des feuilles à la main.  
  
* Voici les emplois du temps des 5e année * répliqua t-elle avec impatience en s'asseyant avec nous.  
  
* Oh non ! * a glapis Lavande Brown. * Tout à l'heure on n'a 1 heure de soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentards.*  
  
Hedwige est venue devant moi en me tendant sa patte.  
  
* Tu veux du travail ? * lui ais-je chuchoté en la caressant.  
  
Elle a acquiescé en me mordillant affectueusement le doigt.  
  
* Harry, peux-tu me passé ta chouette, s'il te plait ?*  
  
Il a hoché la tête en me quittant pas des yeux. J'ai donné ma dernière saucisse à Hedwige. Elle poussa un cri comme remerciement en prenant ma lettre et s'envola par la fenêtre.  
  
* Je pense que je devrais y aller * ais-je déclaré en me levant.  
  
Hermione fit de même et m'accompagna dans le parc.  
  
* Si tu as besoin d'aide dans les leçons ou les devoirs, tu sais Al tu peux compter sur moi *  
  
* Merci, Hermione mais je crois pas que j'en n'aurais besoin * ais-je dit en souriant  
  
Nous avons abouti devant une cabane en bois où attendait une dizaine d'élèves.  
  
* Des Serpentards * m'a prévenu Hermione  
  
Bien sûr, je connais parfaitement les « serpents » de Poulard. Mais eux ne me connaisse pas assez bien pour m'envoyer des piques.  
  
* Tiens, tiens * a commencé Pansy Parkinson. * Voici le castor de Gryffondor *  
  
Les Serpentard ont éclaté d'un rire tonitruant. Hermione à lever la tête digne. Parmis eux un seul n'a pas rigoler comme un idiot. Drago Malefoy en personne ! Ca m'étonne quand même. Il a du sentir mon regard, car il se retourne vers moi. Dans ses yeux gris/bleus, il y a un sentiment indescriptible. J'étais tellement absorbée par sa beauté que je n'ai même pas senti Harry me cacher les yeux.  
  
* Harry arrête ! Tu me gâches la vue * ais-je rigolé  
  
Il a rigolé aussi en écartant ses mains. Hagrid est arrivé avec deux pégosorus. Le pégosorus est l'évolution de la licorne. Se sont deux chevaux respectables avec une aile bleue claire sur chaque flanc. Leur pelage d'un blanc/argenté et leurs sabots d'un jaune d'or éclatants de beauté. Une unique corne au milieu du front d'un noir comme l'ébène. Il parait que c'est très rare d'en voir. On dit que les pégosorus sont très méfiants des hommes, encore plus que les licornes.  
  
* Approchez-vous, les enfants* a ordonné Hagrid d'une voix douce. * Ces créatures sont des pégosorus. qui peut me dire d'où vient les Pégosorus ? *  
  
Hermione a levé sa main comme si celle si était en feu. Personne ne semblait étonné. Hagrid allait l'interrogé quand son regard se tourna vers moi.  
  
* Alizéa, pourrais-tu nous dire d'où viennent les pégosorus ?*  
  
Son regard était d'une chaleur exemplaire, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains.  
  
* Les pégosorus est l'évolution des licornes. Lorsqu'une licorne meurt, son âme se réincarne en cette créature. Le premier pégosorus à été vu en 1740 par un sorcier qu'on croyait complètement fou. Les pégosorus mangent principalement des herbes appelées Cordelas Maillas. Ils vivent en solitaire mais reste toujours en contact les uns avec les autres par penser. Heu ! C'est tout.*  
  
Hagrid était ravi, par contre les autres élèves étaient stupéfaits. Personne n'avait pu égaler Hermione jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
* Merci, pour cette brillante définition, Alizéa * a fait Hagrid en me lançant un clin d'?il  
  
Je lui ai souri en retournant près de la clôture. Quelques Gryffondor ont applaudi mais je n'y ais pas fait attention. Hagrid ne nous a pas fait toucher les créatures, cela a été un cours théorique. Après j'ai eu permanence pendant deux heures, le professeur Sinistra avait des problèmes personnels. Cette journée a vraiment été un challenge, les élèves de Gryffondor ont tout de suite compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide au niveau scolaire. Hermione m'a fait une petite moue quand j'ai récité les propriétés de la mandragore en cours de botanique. Je n'ai pas eu cours de potion, il paraît que c'est le pire cours de toute l'école avec comme professeur Severus Rogue. Ce soir, je ne suis pas allée dîner. J'ai écouté l'album de Tatu dans ma radio/CD. Presque toutes les chansons m'ont plu. Dans le dortoir des filles, pas un bruit. Tout le monde dort. J'ai remonté mon drap en sombrant au pays des rêves.  
  
Note de l'auteur: Merci à toi Luly, j'essayerais de faire la mieux de mon mieux. 


	5. Lache moi!

Je me sens si bien à Poulard que je ne vois même plus le temps passé. Un mois s'est écoulé. Nous sommes en Novembre. Et toute l'école attend patiemment le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le premier Match était entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle a gagné avec 100 points d'avance. Il est 09h55 et j'ai cours de potion. Avec le professeur Rogue, il faut avoir beaucoup de patience. Sinon, je lui aurai flanqué un sort qu'il s'en souviendrait. Il a fait perdre à Gryffondor 40 points, parce que Neville à fait fondre le chaudron de Dean en ajoutant la peau de serpent d'arbre qu'il avait dit de mettre.  
  
* Vous avez fait le devoir de Rogue sur la potion de dérèglement ? * a demandé Neville d'une petite voix  
  
* Oui, bien sûr * a répliqué Hermione  
  
Neville l'a regardé avec un ton implorant. Hermione à soupirer et lui a donné un rouleau de parchemin. Neville a filé sans demander son reste.  
  
* Tu as fait un rouleau de parchemin ? * m'a t-elle demandé soupçonneusement  
  
* Oui, j'ai fait un rouleau de parchemin aussi . recto/verso *  
  
Hermione a fait une grimace en entendant le ricanement de Ron.  
  
* J'en connais une qui va faire des heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque * a ricané Harry  
  
Hermione a soupiré en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Nous, nous sommes dirigés vers les cachots. Les Serpentard attendaient leur professeur comme d'habitude, ils étaient attroupés autour de Pansy Parkinson qui parlait d'une voix excitée.  
  
* Je vous jure, qu'il y aura un bal costumé d'Halloween version moldu, avec de la musique moldu, on devra choisir notre partenaire et tout ça. C'est Dumbledore qui en parlait avec McGonagall.*  
  
Ce qui était énervant c'est qu'elle avait raison. Quand je suis retournée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ginny nous a dit qu'il y avait un bal costumé a partir des 3e année. La plus part des élèves n'avait que cette idée en tête. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les bals surtout ceux des moldus. Parcontre, j'aime beaucoup leur musique.  
  
* Euh !! Al, dis-moi tu vas au bal ? * m'a demandé Ron en sortant de la tour pour aller dîner  
  
* Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore *  
  
Il allait me posé une autre question quand un immense fracas se fit entendre dans la salle.  
  
* C'est à la table des Serpentard * a crié Harry  
  
Oui, c'était bien à la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy venait de refuser la proposition de Pansy. Apparemment de peur de se faire doubler, elle avait voulu lui proposer avant. * CETTE FILLE, N'EST QU'UNE NOUVELLE. ELLE NE T'AS JAMAIS REGARDE !!!!!!!!!! POUR ELLE TU N'EST QU'UN SEERRRPEEEENNTAAAARRRD * a hurlé Pansy en sanglotant  
  
Cette scène m'a fait mal au c?ur, je suis sortie en courant de la grande salle. Les autres maisons ainsi que les Gryffondor ont éclaté d'un rire sonore. Ils rient pas de moi, mais de Pansy. A mon avis, elle est en état de choc. Personne n' a du lui dire non. avant. Je rentre dans une salle de classe, mais il y a une autre personne à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux blonds ondulent au gré de petites brises, IL regarde la lune pale.  
  
* Que fais-tu là Drago ? *  
  
Il s'est retourné surpris en me regardant droit dans les yeux  
  
* Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? *  
  
Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai froncé les sourcils  
  
* Je vous laisse monsieur l'imbécile. C'est dommage que votre cerveau soit aussi tortueux, vous auriez pu répondre une phrase intelligible au mieux de répondre un simple non ! *  
  
On se regardait avec une telle haine qu'on ne sait même plus qui déteste l'autre. Puis soudain :  
  
* Excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur *  
  
Je l'ai regardé les yeux ronds. Il m'a fait un faible sourire puis a retourné sa tête.  
  
* Non, c'est a moi de m'excuser * ais-je murmuré * C'est ma faute, tu voulais resté seul et je t'ai dérangé. Je vais partir *  
  
J'allais sortir quand ..  
  
* Je t'en supplie Alizéa, ne me laisse pas seul * a t-il fait dans un souffle  
  
* Mais je suis un Gryffondor, tu ne vas pas. *  
  
* Je te cacherais pas que je n'aime pas beaucoup les Gryffondor. mais, toi on voit que t'es différente. *  
  
Il se leva brusquement et me regarda en face. Je sentais mon c?ur battre sous mon chandail. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Cet alors qu'il m'a raconté une étrange histoire. Sa mère est très malade et son père ne fait rien pour l'y aider. Il aime sa mère, mais il a peur de son père. Et ça lui fait mal de voir qu'elle souffre et qu'il ne peut rien faire, tandis que son père ne fait rien pour l'aider.  
  
* Ca devait sortir, tu comprends. Sinon, j'aurais éclaté.* a fait le Serpentard dans un sourire  
  
* Tu as a déjà éclaté * ais-je rigolé en me levant. * Pansy doit être au bord de l'agonie *  
  
Il m'a affiché un regard malicieux, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il était à quelque centimètre de mon visage.  
  
* Je n'aime pas Pansy Parkinson, j'aime.. * a t-il déclaré  
  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase, on n'entendit un bruit. C'est.  
  
* Harry !! *  
  
* Potter ! *  
  
Il s'est avancé en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
* Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? * a t-il demandé au Serpentard  
  
* Tu ne peux pas lâcher les baskets d'Alizéa. c'est ta propriété exclusive ? *  
  
* Non, c'est juste mon amie. Mais en parlant de lâcher, tu viens de le faire avec Parkinson, va la trouver. Vous collez super bien ensemble. *  
  
Oh ! Non, ils ne vont pas se disputer. Drago allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand je l'ai interrompu.  
  
* Ca suffit ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez ? *  
  
* Il est avec toi ! *  
  
Les deux garçons ont lancé la même réplique en même temps. J'ai un soupire d'exaspération.  
  
* Harry * ais-je fait en m'adressant au jeune Gryffondor. * Drago est mon ami maintenant *  
  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent furieusement mais se turent.  
  
* Et toi Drago, Harry aussi est mon ami. Je sais que vous vous détestez mutuellement mais faites un effort. *  
  
Ils ont hoché la tête, mais je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien. J'ai suivi Harry en sortant qui m'a lancé un regard furieux.  
  
* Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Drago Malefoy n'est pas du genre a rester avec la même fille. *  
  
* De quoi, je me mêle * ais-je décrété d'un ton furieux * On n'est pas marier, ni rien Harry Potter.* 


	6. Si, on se défachait?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
Fâchée avec Harry. C'est l'horreur ! Malgré cela, je suis entrain de l'applaudir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Gryffondor n'a pas encore élu son capitaine, mais l'équipe se débrouille plutôt bien. Le match est entre l'équipe de Gyffondor et celle de Serpentard. Et çà m'énerve un peu. J'aurais aimé applaudir Drago, mais vu que je suis à Gryffondor ( et surtout le regard que m'a lancé Ron) je suis obligé de faire avec.  
  
* Gryffondor à l'attaque * a annoncé John Delty, un Serdaigle plutôt bête de sixième année. * Iris Gonmichat, en possession du Souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Mais. non, elle est déviée par un Cognard lancé par Zapolska. Idiot de Serpentard. non, je rigolais professeur McGonagall.  
  
* Il est pire que Lee * a rigolé Ron  
  
* Qui est Lee ? * ais-je demandé en me grattant la tête  
  
* C'est un ancien élève de Poulard, c'était le meilleur ami de mes frères jumeaux Fred et George. * m'a t-il répondu en contemplant le terrain.  
  
J'ai moi-même détourné la tête, Harry avait fait une spectaculaire descente en piqué. A ses cotés, Drago se battait avec lui pour avoir la première place.  
  
* Est-ce le Vif d'or ? Non, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor a voulu faire une feinte de Wronski. *  
  
Hermione et moi sommes levées en même temps. Harry avait voulu faire une feinte, mais avait échoué. Drago avait finalement décidé que ce n'était pas la peine de se tuer pour une partie de Quidditch. Et s'était brusquement arrêté pour partir de son coté. Je me suis assise en regardant Harry volé sur son balai. Il a plutôt l'air de s'amusé. J'ai souri en y repensant.  
  
* VOICI LE VIF D'OR!!!! LES DEUX ATTRAPEURS SONT EN PLEINE DESCENTE !!!! QUI PARTICIPERA A LA FINALE ? LE SERPENT OU LE LION ? GRYFFONDOR EST AU COUDE A COUDE AVEC SERPENTARD. CES DEUX MAISON VONT FAIRE EXPLOSER LE TERRAIN PAR LEUR RAGE DE TRIOMPHER!!! *  
  
C'est comme si je voyais un film au ralenti. Harry est monté sur son balai tenant d'une seule main. Puis d'un coup a saisi le petite balle d'or. Les Gryffondor se sont levés d'un seul coup et ont acclamé leur équipe. J'ai rigolé en voyant Ron courir vers son meilleur ami comme un fou. Discrètement, je me suis dirigé vers le château. En montant l'escalier en marbre, j'ai le c?ur gros et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin oui, je sais, Harry et Drago aime se faire la peau et je ne peux pas défendre ni l'un ni l'autre. Sinon, l'un des deux serait affreusement jaloux. J'ai soupiré un bon coup. Avec ça, il y a le bal d'Halloween dans quelques jours. Toutes les filles sont en ébullition. Même Hermione, je la comprends  
Ron l'a invité dès qu'il a su la nouvelle.  
  
* Il ne veut pas prendre de risque * m'avait-elle dit en riant  
  
Cà ne m'a pas amuser tellement. En plus c'est un bal costumé version moldu. Musique moldu, costume moldu, repas moldu. Il y a des élèves qui ont protesté, puis qui ont trouvé l'idée charmante après avoir trouver leur cavalier. Ca aussi ça m'a énervé!. J'allais me dirigée vers la tour de Gryffondor quand Peeves, l'esprit frappeur m'a sauté dessus. J'allais protesté quand je l'ai vu partir en volant comme un fou. Derrière lui, le moine de Pouffsoufle, Sir Nicolas, le Baron Sanglant et Rusard (ainsi que Miss Teigne) court derrière lui en lui lançant des jurons.  
  
* C'est vraiment un esprit frappeur celui la * ais-je murmuré  
  
La tour de Gryffondor, toujours aussi chaleureuse. Mais plus pour longtemps, a peine ais-je le temps de donner le mot de passe, que les autres élèves arrivent en brandissant le drapeau des Gryffondor.  
  
* La victoire leur est monté à la tête * m'a crié Hermione*  
  
J'ai hoché la tête et je suis rentrée dans le dortoir des filles. J'ai pris ma radio/CD dont je suis très fière, (vu qu'elle est magique) et j'ai mis l'album de t.A.T.u et aussi tôt j'ai choisi ma piste. La musique a retentit et je me suis couchée pour l'écouter.  
  
* All the things she said,  
All the things she said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head  
All the things she said. *  
  
Il faut que je réfléchisse, mais à quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce bal. En même temps oui ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Serais-je malade ? J'ai soupiré, un bon coup en fermant les yeux.  
  
* I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to place where it's just you and me.  
. Nobody else so we can't be free *  
  
C'est fou comme cette chanson me rappelle Safira. Je la revois sautant sur mon lit en écoutant le même album plus précisément sur Not Gonna Get Us. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'avait dit :  
  
* Je suis fan de ce groupe, tu vois ? Malgré qu'on dise du mal d'elle. Elles se soutiennent juste qu'au bout et continuent à faire leur musique *  
  
Safira. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que je suis sur une autre planète.  
  
* Mother, looking at me  
Tell me what do you see ?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy, looking at me  
Will I ever be free ?  
Have I crossed the line. ? *  
  
Rapidement, je ferme la mini radio. Le problème c'est que je ne supporte pas d'être fâcher avec quelqu'un.  
  
* Hiiiii !! *  
  
Je regarde qui s'est et.  
  
* Harry ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? *  
  
Je le regarde avec les yeux ronds. Il vient sur mon lit et me demande d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
* Dit Alizéa, si on se défâchait ? *  
  
Comme, j'aimerais.  
  
* Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait une scène devant Malefoy, mais. *  
  
Je l'interromps en mettant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
* Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se défâche, mais moi aussi, je dois m'excusé. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été têtue, bornée et autres. * ais-je murmuré  
  
* Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec Hermione. Elle est aussi bornée que toi *  
  
A peine eut-il finit sa réplique, j'ai pris une peluche et je lui est lancée dessus. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a plaqué sur mon lit en me chatouillant.  
  
* S'il te plait Harry, ne fait pas ça * ais-je rigolé  
  
Je m'étrangle presque.  
  
* Tu fais moins la maline, là ? *  
  
J'explose en pouffant de rire.  
  
* On dit « maligne » Harry Potter *  
  
Il rougit légèrement en redoublant ses chatouilles. Au bout de quinze minutes, il m'a lâché et entraîné vers la Salle commune.  
  
* Viens, on va faire la fête *  
  
Je l'ai suivi en riant avec lui. Quand même c'est beau l'amitié.  
  
[A/N] Merci pour tout ceux qui apprécient ma fic. Et plus de reviews si vous comprenez pas. 


	7. Ton choix m'attriste!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
* Je veux la synthèse de la métamorphose dorsale pour lundi. * a répliqué le professeur McGonnagal * Et sans faute *  
  
Son regard s'était attardé sur Neville qui avait pris la couleur radis.  
  
* Je voudrais aussi, vous donnez quelques consignes pour le bal d'Halloween * a-telle décrété d'un ton sans réplique  
  
Une série de gloussement (idiot) a étranglé Lavande Brown. La prof lui a lancé un regard noir.  
  
* Je ne tolérais aucun comportement idiot de la part des élèves de Gryffondor, et n'oublier pas c'est un bal costumé version moldu, alors pas de robe de soirée version sorcier. *  
  
Nous sommes sortis de la classe sous les gloussements (idiots) de Lavande et de Pavarti.  
  
* Dit- moi, tu iras à ce bal ? * m'as demandé Hermione  
  
* Je ne sais pas * ais-je fait en laçant mes lacets * En plus, je n'ai pas de cavalier *  
  
Hermione m'a regardé sombrement avant d'avoué :  
  
* C'est bizarre, tu fais partis des plus jolies filles du collège, je croyais que tu aurais au moins cinq garçons qui t'auraient demandé *  
  
Pavarti qui écoutait m'as décrété :  
  
* Tu te la joues ou quoi ? *  
  
Et sans un mot, elle est partie avec Lavande.  
  
* J'en n'ai marre de tout ça * ais-je murmuré en soupirant  
  
Je pleure presque ! Ha ! C'est fin, pleurer en public. Pas ton style Alizéa. Pourtant, une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie rapidement. Et je réplique avec une assurance pas possible :  
  
* On va en divination, oui ou non ? *  
  
Quand-même ! Je suis courageuse. En me dirigeant vers la trappe, je pense. je pense. Je prends une plume dans mon sac quand.  
  
* Zuuuuut... *  
  
* Quoi ? * me demande Harry  
  
* J'ai oublié mon Lever les voiles vers le futur * ais-je fait en faisant une moue de chaton  
  
Harry fond.  
  
* Je peux allé le chercher, si tu veux * m'a t-il proposé avant d'être empoigné et emmené fermement par Ron  
  
J'ai éclaté de rire en me dirigeant le plus rapidement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Tout à coup, ON m'a attiré dans une classe vide en fermant soigneusement la porte par magie. J'ai immédiatement reconnu qui sait.  
  
* Drago, enlève tes mains de mon visage, je ne vois rien * ais-je rigolé  
  
Il a rigolé aussi en me prenant la main. Et nous avons du resté au moins dix bonnes minutes en se regardant dans les yeux.  
  
* Alors, comment va ta mère ? * ais-je finalement demandé en baissant les yeux  
  
* Ca va beaucoup mieux, mon père a eu pitié d'elle et l'a emmené à l'hôpital *  
  
Dans ses yeux, il y a une espèce de lueur indéfinissable. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Doucement, il a posé sa main sur ma joue. Et d'un coup, je me suis sentie si fragile et. vulnérable.  
  
* J'aimerais te posé une question, je peux ? *  
  
J'hoche ma tête. On est si proche tous les deux, il y a au moins dix centimètres entre nos visages. Je retiens mon souffle.  
  
* Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi Alizéa ? *  
  
Je me dégage lentement. Entre deux mondes, je voudrais tellement y allée avec lui. Mais, en même temps, cela ne m'emballe pas tellement. Je prends un air désolée (je le suis vraiment).  
  
* Non *  
  
Au mieux de reculer, il avance. Il a un air de chien abattu. Je souffle :  
  
* Personne ne m'a invité, mais je ne veux pas y allée. Je suis vraiment désolé Drago *  
  
* Tu n'as pas à être désoler. Un ange n'est jamais désolé. *  
  
Je pique un fard  
  
* En fait * reprit-il *je me suis douté de cette réponse, ce n'est rien *  
  
Il s'est avancé, et rapidement m'a embrassé sur la bouche. On ne sait pas quitter des yeux quand il est sortit de la salle. Tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Mais je fonds en larme.  
  
[A/N] Plutôt triste la fin de ce chapitre. Mais c'est primordiale pour les chapitres avenirs. Encore plus de reviews please. J'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plus.  
  
@bientôt,  
  
Sungirl 


	8. Flashs

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
[N/A] Voilà, je voulais vous dire que le texte qui est entre {} sont les flashs. Je les ai mis en italique, mais je ne sais pas si ça va sortir sur FF. Net. Bonne lecture !  
  
* Ce n'est rien Miss Stars, juste une migraine ophtalmique. Cela est normal après tout, vous êtes tous excités avec le bal d'Halloween *  
  
Madame Pomfresh est sortie de la salle en pestant contre les bals versions moldus. Dix minutes après le départs de Drago dans la salle, je me suis sentie si mal que je suis allée direct à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas un problème sentimental, mais le plus gros mal de tête de la terre.  
  
* Buvez çà ! * ordonna Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Elle m'a tendu un verre remplie d'un liquide vert/jaune. Je l'ai bu d'un trait (non, sans faire des grimace abominables) c'est vraiment infect ! Je me suis sentie toute drôle. Mon mal de tête s'est immédiatement amplifié.  
  
{ Je suis où, je ne sais pas, en tout cas ce lieu m'est familier. Une ombre...elle approche, elle est triste. Quelque chose la tracasse. Dans ce lieu étrange, je vois tout et je ressens tout. Mais, les gens ne me voient pas...Un bruit de vase brisé vient rompe mon rêve diapré.}  
  
Je me réveille brusquement. Les lunettes de Madame Pomfresh me regardent avec inquiétude et étonnement.  
  
* Est-ce que ça va ? Ma potion était peut-être trop forte pour vous ? *  
  
D'un bon je me suis levée du lit.  
  
* Ce n'est rien Madame Pomfresh, je vais mieux, je vais me couché dans mon dortoir *  
  
Et j'ai décampé vite fait. J'allais me rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor quand :  
  
PAAANN. Un bruit de cassure. Les élèves se sont attroupés devant une salle vide. Un élève pleurait à chaude larme. Un vas brisé jonche le sol.  
  
* La pauvre, je la plains. Tu-sais-qui a attaqué la maison de son oncle, il y avait son petit frère là-bas. Le seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué sa famille et a tué tout le monde. Les moldus ont eu la peur de leur vie quand ils ont vu la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison. * chuchota une élève de Serdaigle  
  
J'ai soupiré longuement. Personnellement ça ne m'étonne pas, Voldemort s'approche de Poulard. En tout cas en faisant des choses pareilles il nous rappel sa présence. Je me suis dirigée vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle doit être tellement triste, elle a même.même fait tomber un vase sans faire exprès. Ca me rappelle mon rêve ou ma vision. L'ombre c'était la fille, j'en suis sûre. Plonger dans mes pensées, je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
* Le mot de passe ? *  
  
* Grimagi. *  
  
Oh ! Non ça me reprend.  
  
{ * Bon sans Queudver, pourrais-tu faire attention ? Lucius et Macnair sont allés prévenir la population d'Angleterre que Lord Voldemort et de retour encore plus puissant que jamais. *  
  
Il éclata d'un rire suraigu.  
  
* Endoloris *  
  
Les cris d'un homme remplis de souffrance me vrillent les tympans. Lord Voldemort reprend naturellement :  
  
* Je t'avais dit de faire attention, tu n'es qu'un imbéciiiiiile. Maintenant, Nagini va devoir dévorer son cadavre. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il m'était utile. Comment ferais-je sans lui pour avoir les parchemins que je voulais. Heureusement que Lucius a eu la bonne idée d'aller faire un petit tour. *  
  
Il s'arrêta et regarda l'homme nommé Queudver gisant près de ses pieds.  
  
* Le pouvoir s'est réincarné dans un jeune être, un enfant. Et il me le faut. * }  
  
Mes yeux se sont ouverts doucement. Je suis monté direct dans mon dortoir, la fatigue m'a submergé un instant et sans savoir pourquoi j'ai murmuré des paroles incompréhensible avant de tomber dans les flots du sommeil.  
  
**************  
  
* Alizéa lève-toi ! *  
  
* Hermione ! *  
  
* Oui, c'est moi, je te signale qu'on va bientôt dîner. *  
  
* QUOI ? *  
  
Je me suis levée précipitamment, Hermione m'a regardé les yeux ronds.  
  
* Tu dors souvent depuis quelque temps, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. *  
  
* Non, c'est déjà fait * ais-je dit sans la regardé.  
  
Hermione arrive toujours à savoir ce qui ne va pas, et j'ai vraiment pas envi de dire la petite intervention de Drago cet après midi.  
  
* Le bal c'est demain, je t'ai dit que Ron, m'a invité *  
  
Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu' elle m'énerve ! Ron par ci, Ron par là. Y en a marre ! Je fronce les sourcils, je rêve de choses assez bizarres comme ça pour qu'elle me parle de SON Ron. Ron. Ron. Pavarti et Lavande sont entrées dans le dortoir, aussitôt Hermione a arrêté de parler.  
  
* Alors, Alizéa tu ne vas pas au bal d'Halloween ? * me demande Pavarti  
  
* Tu n'as pas été invitée ? * continue son alter ego  
  
Je ne réponds pas. D'ailleurs à quoi ça sert ?  
  
* Vient Alizéa, sortons ! * a répliqué Hermione en leur lançant un regard noir  
  
Je la suis, bien obligée. Hermione et moi n'échangeons pas un mot dans la grande salle. Elle me boude.  
  
* Peux tu me prendre le pain s'il te plait Al ? * me demande Harry  
  
Au moment où nos doigts se sont effleurés, j'ai senti mon corps s'enflammé de l'interieur.  
  
{ Je la sens mais je ne la vois pas. Qui est cette femme au cheveux auburn. J'ai l'impression de la connaître. Oui, je la vois mieux, elle est très belle ses yeux verts sont illuminés par les braises vertes qui nous entourent. C'est la mère d'Harry.  
  
* Aide-le, je sais que tu peux * me chuchote t-elle * Alizéa j'ai tant de chose à te dire et peu de temps pour le faire. *  
  
Je ressens sa tristesse, sa souffrance, sa joie. Elle me sourie et en même temps pleure. Malgré moi je demande :  
  
* Que se passe t-il ? *  
  
* Sauve toi. le serpent te cherche. Et il te trouvera, et te tueras. *  
  
Elle me caresse la joue doucement. Sa main est douce et chaude.  
  
* Rassure-toi, ton heure n'est pas venue *  
  
Elle disparaît lentement, me laissant seul au milieu du feu verdâtre.}  
  
[A/N] C'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez. Vous me laissez une review, se sera sympa. @bientôt, Sungirl  
  
**************  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWERS :  
  
math : Ouais, j'adore les tatu. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour All the thing sue said et Not gonna get us. Lol ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait hyper plaisir.  
  
Lily : Je t'ai déjà répondu je crois. Mais merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir quand même.  
  
Amy Quirelle : Toujours aussi sympa ! J'ai lu tes derniers chapitres (3 et 4). Je les trouves de plus en plus super ! d'ailleurs je t'ai même laissé une review ! Continue la puce ! 


	9. Mon passé et mon futur

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
[N/A] Voilà, je voulais vous dire que le texte qui est entre {} sont les flashs. Je les ai mis en italique, mais je ne sais pas si ça va sortir sur FF. Net. Bonne lecture !  
  
* Eh ben Miss Stars, vous vous réveillez enfin *  
  
J'ai reconnu la voix de Madame Pomfresh. A coté d'elle, des yeux verts lumineux, ceux de la belle jeune femme ? Non, ils appartiennent à un adolescent qui a l'air très inquiet.  
  
* Est-ce que ça va ? * me demanda Harry  
  
J'ai soupiré un bon coup et je me suis redressée.  
  
* Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? *  
  
* Tu as piqué une tête dans ton ragoût * a t-il décrété en rigolant  
  
Il s'arrêta sous le regard noir que lui lançais Madame Pomfresh. J'ai détourné les yeux en souriant. En fait, je me sens comme si, comme ça. J'aimerais bien lui parler de mon rêve, mais avec l'infirmière qui nous épie du coin de l'?il, je n'ose pas.  
  
* Tu m'as fait une peur, je te dis pas *  
  
Sa réflexion m'apaise un peu, je lui souris doucement.  
  
* J'ai un truc à te dire *  
  
Son regard se tourne machinalement vers Madame Pomfresh, celle ci rougit.  
  
* Je vais dans mon bureau * a t-elle fait en se levant  
  
Harry m'a regardé d'une façon bizarre. Oui ! Vraiment bizarre ! Il a recalé mon oreiller et m'a demandé en frottant sa cicatrice.  
  
* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *  
  
J'ai baissé les yeux, je déteste être dans se genre de situation, mais il faut que je lui dise quand même. et je lui dévoile tout, surtout ma dernière vision. Il en reste bouche bée et moi aussi par la même occasion.  
  
* C'est impossible * commença t-il * Tu ne peux pas avoir vu ma mère *  
  
Il en pleurerait ma parole !  
  
* Je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça * fais-je sur le bord des larmes  
  
Tout en disant ça, je m'étais redressé. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ses cheveux bruns me chatouille la joue. Et doucement je ferme les yeux :  
  
{ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Des bruits de pas martèlent les pierres froides du sol. IL se tient devant moi, et me sourit. Je le reconnaît trop bien. Ses cheveux noirs de jais que je qualifierais impossible à coiffer, et ses yeux bruns qui en disent long sur sa vie passé.  
  
* Revivre des instants du passé aide parfois à affronter le futur qui se présente à nous. Recherche ton passé pour forger ta destinée, tel est le destin * souffle t-il  
  
Sa voix est l'écho du futur qui se présentera à moi.  
  
* Qui êtes-vous ? *  
  
Ma question le fit sourire, un sourire franc. Devant lui, je vois passé le cerf qui m'a tant fait rêver.  
  
* Cornedrue * soufflais-je  
  
Mes yeux se sont fermés malgré moi, mais quand je les ouvrent à nouveau, il n'est pas seul. Une belle jeune femme est apparue, et je la reconnais. Devant moi se tiennent. . les Potter  
  
* Tu as d'autres dons à découvrir. Celui-ci n'est que le premier. Fait attention à toi Alizéa, tu as l'une des magies les plus précieuses qui soit. * commença Lily Potter  
  
* Tu trouveras les réponses à toutes tes questions, mais en attendant repense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu connais la magie qu'elle soit-elle aussi bien que moi, je suis sûre que tu trouveras se qu'il faut faire * continua t-elle  
  
* Cherche dans le passé, les évènements qui affecteront ton futur * termina James Potter  
  
* Et dit à. Harry que nous l'aimons de tout notre c?ur *}  
  
* Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tu fais vraiment des rêves. étranges *  
  
Je venais tout juste de finir de raconter ma vision à Harry. Quand j'avais mentionné ses parents, il était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude et m'avais toujours dans ses bras.  
  
* Alors que va t-on faire ? * demanda t-il dans un souffle  
  
Je venais de sortir de l'infirmerie.  
  
* Je ne sais pas * ais-je fait * J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe *  
  
Et changeant soudainement de sujet, je lui ai demandé avec qui, il allait au bal. Il a rougit et marmonné des choses incompréhensibles.  
  
* Je ne parle pas le Harry Potter couramment * ais-je dit en rigolant  
  
Il a rigolé en me prenant soudainement dans ses bras.  
  
* Je ne sais pas et. toi ? *  
  
Je me suis refermée légèrement, la scène avec Drago m'est toujours très pénible. Oh ! Ca suffit Alizéa, tu as dit non . NON ! C'est NON !!! Compris. Compris.  
  
* Alors. ? *  
  
* Je n'y vais pas, je crois que je vais prendre un repos bien mérité * ais- je lancé en me dérobant de son étreinte  
  
Il m'a rapidement embrassé sur la joue, puis a filé vers la tour de Gryffondor. Que vais-je faire ? Que dois-je faire, si ce que James et Lily Potter m'on dit est vrai. cela veut dire que je possède une magie extraordinaire. Mais pour savoir qui m'a fait c'est héritage, il faut .  
  
* Cherché dans le passé, les évènements qui affecteront mon futur*  
  
Cherché mes origines, mes parents. Ce qu'il s'est passé, le jour où ils ont été tué. C'est trop dur à faire, je ne les connaissais pas et j'ai pas envie de les connaître, pourtant. Il faut allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, lui seul pourra m'aider. Je le sais.  
  
[N/A] Mercie pour toutes les reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Le chapitre 10 arriveras prochainement, mais il y aura quelques changements. @+  
  
**************  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
( Il y en n'a eu qu'une, mais j'y réponds quand même)  
  
Amy Quirell : Désolée, j'ai pas fait attention à l'orthographe. Mais j'ai lu les chapitre 5 et 6  
et ils sont géniaux, je t'ai lancé une review à ce propos. Mais continue, c'est  
SUUUUUPPPEERRRRRRR !!!  
  
( Oh la la, j'ai trop bu môa ! Nan j'rigole «^_^»''' ) 


	10. Le scandale de Pansy

[N/A] Voilà ! Le 10e chapitre est arrivé. Il y a quelque changement parce que là ce n'est pas Alizéa qui parle mais Drago. A partir de maintenant je mettrait le nom de l'auteur entre parenthèse. Bonne lecture.  
  
........................... ( Drago Malefoy )  
  
* Et Drago ! Tu te dépêches ! *  
  
* Oui, j'arrive *  
  
Je suis rapidement descendu dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Crabbe, Goyle et moi avons terminé nos cours. Et je suis lessivé. J'ai regardé MA maison. Oui, je dis bien ma maison. Je m'y sens plus à l'aise que chez moi. Mon père est un grand sorcier, certes, mais il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il est si détestable, je le hais. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, il y a 1 an, et ils ont prévu de chercher un pouvoir réincarné dans un humain. Ce pouvoir s'appel la magie d'Ardez. Cette magie est très puissante, grâce à elle, on peut faire de la magie sans baguette, mais aussi contrôlé les 4 éléments. Voldemort a assuré à mon père que cette magie pouvait faire autre chose mais il faudrait la connaître mieux. . . beaucoup mieux. Nous sommes en vacance et j'ai décidé de rester à Poulard pour trois choses :  
  
1 _ Mon père n'est jamais là, et si je le vois c'est avec une cagoule sur la  
tête.  
  
2 _ Le bal d'Halloween  
  
3 _ Alizéa Stars  
  
Alizéa. . . Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre en elle. Elle a l'air fragile et sensible, c'est une personne qui adore le mystère. Elle a des cheveux châtains mi-long et des yeux bleus/verts pailletés de jaune. Elle a une tête de moins que moi, pas trop grande ni trop mince. Et elle est d'une gentillesse impressionnante, à part peu être quand elle fait enrager Granger. Elle excelle en classe, je dirais même qu'elle arrive aux chevilles de la sang de bourbe. Quand elle vous regarde, c'est comme si vous passiez sous l'?il de Rusard, mais en plus doux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui demandé d'aller au bal d'Halloween en m'a compagnie, peut-être que j'avais peur que Potter me la chaparde. Celui- là, il tourne auprès d'elle comme un toutou. La seule chose que je crains c'est de savoir que mon père a entendu que j'ai flashé sur une fille. Là, elle serait en danger. et moi aussi. Mais il est trop occuper avec Voldemort.  
  
* Drago !! * s'écria Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Je me suis retourné de justesse pour ne pas recevoir un sort dans le dos. Un grand bruit s'est fait entendre dans le dortoir des filles. Crabbe et Goyle m'ont regardé comme si je sortais d'un asile.  
  
* Tu ne vas pas te venger ? * demanda Goyle  
  
* Je croyais que tu la détestais ? * continua Crabbe  
  
J'ai tout de suite compris à qui j'ai à faire. Pansy Parkinson. Elle me mène la vie dure depuis qu'elle sait que je veux sortir avec une Gryffondor.  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
* Je te jure cette fille a quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, c'est comme si je suis attirée par elle ou je l'attendais. * murmurais-je  
  
* Tu es sûr Drago. je veux dire que. que ta réputation n'est pas du genre à dire que tu aimes une fille pour la vie * assura Michael Bade, un serpentard de sixième année.  
  
Des camarades en qui j'avais confiance comprirent le sous-entendu et approuvèrent en hochant la tête.  
  
* J'en suis sûr. *  
  
Deux bras se plaquèrent sur mon torse. Oh ! Non !  
  
* Mon Dragoninouchet !! * s'écria Pansy * Tu m'as tellement manqué *  
  
Elle s'accrocha à mon cou sous quelques rire de nos condisciples.  
  
* Lâche moi Pansy et ne m'appel jamais Dragoninouchet *  
  
* Naaaann, je te lâcherais pas. Et tu es si mignon avec ce surnom. Tu sais, il y a un bal qu'on organise pour Halloween, tu viendras avec moi ? On s'amusera super bien ! Hein, tu viens. tu viens ? *  
  
* Je ne sais pas. *  
  
* Taratata * fit James Cold * Parkinson, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas t'immiscer entre les gens ça ne se fait pas. *  
  
Pansy prit une mine étonnée qui la rendit plus laide que d'habitude. Quelques Serpentard voyant ça s'éclipsèrent sans faire de commentaire.  
  
* Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un t'as déjà invité ? * me demanda t-elle soupçonneuse *  
  
* NON NON * ais-je répondu calmement  
  
Une fille chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy. J'entendis quelques brides de mots «. . . sortir avec une Gryffondor. . . la nouvelle. . . bal d'Halloween. Je soupira d'énervement. Pansy quand à elle explosa de rage.  
  
* CETTE FILLE, N'EST QU'UNE NOUVELLE. ELLE NE T'AS JAMAIS REGARDE !!!!!!!!!! POUR ELLE TU N'ES QU'UN SEERRRPEEEENNTAAAARRRD * a hurlé Pansy  
  
J'ai lancé un regard noir à la fille et je me suis éclipsé  
  
*** FIN DU FLASH BACK ***  
  
* Je crois que je vais la laisser * fis-je en me levant  
  
Je pris ma baguette et la mis dans ma poche.  
  
* Je vais faire un tour * repris-je  
  
Je sortis de la tour de Serpentard.  
  
****  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je flâne dans les couloirs de Poulard, mais je trouve que c'est mieux ici que d'être dans la tour de ma maison. J'ai marché encore quelques minutes quand un énorme bruit me fit sur sauté. Je dirigea en courant vers le son quand. . .  
  
* Drago. . . *  
  
[A/N] Voilà !!! C'est fini. Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais malade, j'ai quand même pu commencé le 11e chapitre qui s'intitulera : Rencontre nocturne et kidnapping. 


	11. Rencontre nocturne et Kidnapping

[N/A] Vlà ! Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas que le texte qui apparaît entre {} sont les flashs qu'Alizéa fait. Re bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars  
  
........................... ( Alizéa Stars )  
  
{ Drago aide-moi. A Poulard, dans un couloir je sens le froid, la souffrance et le malheur. Un cri vient troubler ce silence qui nous engouffrera dans le néant. Une boule verte se forme devant moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est un objet du mal. Je le sens. }  
  
Je me réveille en un éclair, à cause de ce flashs j'ai dormi très peu. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lavande, Pavarti, Angèle et Hermione. En sortant du dortoir je n'arrête pas de penser à ma vision, « Drago aide- moi » Est-ce qu'une personne est en danger ? Je devrai parler avec Drago demain, si j'ai le temps. Je me dirige vers la grosse dame qui parle dans son sommeil. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas.  
  
* Euhhhh !! Le mot de passe ? *  
  
* Merlin *  
  
Je déambule dans les couloirs de Poulard. C'est très réussi Alizéa surtout la veille du bal d'Halloween.  
  
*** ***  
***  
  
* Nooooooooonnnnnnnn ! *  
  
Ce cri retentit dans mes oreilles comme un coup de cymbale, j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans ma tête. Un bouillon salé me remplit la bouche. Je réussi toujours à me mettre dans des situations impossibles. Et je me précipite vers l'appel. Courant comme une folle je vois Drago tremblant comme une feuille devant une sphère verte qui s'approche de lui dangereusement.  
  
* Drago ! Est-ce que ça va ? * m'écris-je en me précipitant vers lui  
  
Doucement je l'aide à se relever. Il est tout tremblant, délicatement je lui caresse les cheveux, il a l'air de se détendre un peu. Puis. . . Ohh !! Le regard qu'il lance à la boule verte. J'en frissonne Il est si haineux.  
  
* Tu dois retourné dans ton dortoir * me chuchote Drago  
  
* Pourquoi ? Je reste avec toi *  
  
* Non Alizéa c'est très dangereux, c'est un sort maléfique *  
  
* Non, je te laisse pas *  
  
Il s'énerve tout à coup  
  
* Bon sang Alizéa tu risques ta vie dans cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bornée que toi *  
  
* Je sais. *  
  
Une bourrasque m'interrompit en me projetant ainsi que Drago et moi au bout du couloir. Il me jeta un regard qui signifie sûrement « Sort d'ici immédiatement » Je recule et Drago hurle :  
  
* Ténèbra ingardena *  
  
La formule a de l'effet, la sphère devient plus petite. Mais garde toujours sa puissance.  
  
* Ahhh !! *  
  
* Oh non ! Drago ! *  
  
Le Serpentard et suspendu dans les airs par une main géante le tenant par le cou. Il suffoque déjà.  
  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider et même te sauvé. Mais je n'ai pas ma baguette.  
  
Une chaleur se propage dans mes mains et une boule d'énergie se forme doucement entre elles pour arriver à la taille de la sphère verte. En moi, la voix de Lily Potter résonne comme un chant mélodieux.  
  
* Lance la Alizéa. . . Lance la ! *  
  
J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me guide tout au fond de moi. Je prends l'énergie d'une main, elle est bleu électrique et la lance sur le spectre en forme du membre . Au moment de l'impact une explosion se fait entendre en me propulsant par terre.  
  
* Alizéa tu n'es pas blesser ? *  
  
Drago me regarde avec des yeux plein d'inquiétude.  
  
* Oui ça va, où sommes-nous ? *  
  
* Dans le couloir, c'est un miracle que tout Poulard ne soit pas réveiller * m'annonce t-il en riant  
  
Je me lève doucement. Il me sourit, il a un si beau sourire. Je grogne :  
  
* J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois *  
  
C'est vrai, ma bouche est pâteuse et tout ce que j'aimerais retrouvé c'est mon lit. Tout à coup, je pense à ce que j'ai fait. La boule d'énergie que j'ai créé et la voix de Lily Potter dans ma tête. Je regarde Drago en dessous, ses yeux demande une explication, il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Ce qui m'énerve un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme çà ?  
  
* Alizéa, je crois qu'on doit avoir une discussion ? *  
  
* Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? *  
  
* Que veux-tu me dire ? * demande t-il surpris * Tu as créé une boule d'énergie avec ta main et tu as abattu une créature maléfique qui rôdait dans les couloirs de Poulard depuis quelques heures *  
  
J'ai un peu de peine. Ca m'énerve qu'il m'énerve ! Oh ! Ca se voit qu'il ne supporte pas cette magie, une magie si puissante qu'elle peut me tuer de l'intérieur. Et d'ailleurs. . . Ohhh ! L'idée ! Lily et James Potter sont peut-être mes anges gardiens, enfin façon de parler ! Ils doivent peut-être m'aider, mais aider à faire quoi ? Ce problème m'irrite encore plus. Je n'ai rien que des problèmes, mais pas de solutions.  
  
* Et tu m'écoutes Alizéa ? *  
  
La question de Drago me fait sursauter. Tout à coup. . . Oh !! La fatigue ! Demain c'est le bal, les cours se terminent à 15h00 beaucoup plus tôt que d' habitude. Je me rembrunis à la vitesse grand V.  
  
* Non, je ne t'écoute pas et maintenant excuse moi Drago, mais il faut que j'aille dormir, je suis fatiguée * J'aillais partir quand il attrapa mon bras fortement.  
  
* Ca suffit ! J'ai envi de savoir comment tu as pu battre cette chose sans ta baguette *  
  
Son ton est si sec. Je frémis.  
  
* Je ne te dirais rien du tout, ce n'est pas ton problème. . . Et lâche moi tu me fais mal *  
  
Il resserre son étreinte encore plus fort. Je lance un regard noir.  
  
* Laisse-moi partir Drago, je ne te dirais rien du tout ! *  
  
* On restera ici toute la nuit si il le faut mais je te laisserais pas partir *  
  
Ohh ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! Y en a marre à présent ! J'éclate :  
  
* Tu ne vas pas me kidnapper quand même !!!! *  
  
Et une lueur bizarre agite ses yeux, il plante sa baguette vers moi et murmure :  
  
* Pourquoi pas ? *  
  
Avant que je dise quoi que se soit il m'avait déjà attaché les membres et bâillonné solidement par magie. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et me pris dans ses bras.  
  
* Tu me diras tout ce qui se passe maintenant *  
  
Il me regarda doucement.  
  
* Si c'est ce que je crois, tu es mortellement en danger Alizéa. Et ce que tu as fait n'est que le début. . . *  
  
[A/N] Alors? Vous l'avez trouvez comment? Il y a beaucoup de personne qui ont aimé, moi j'aime pas tellement. Mais je promet de faire le mieux de mon mieux. Je remercie tous les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et je vous promet de continuer. Merci.  
Sungirl 


	12. Les Nerfs à vifs

[N/A] Me revoilà avec le 12e chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Dans celui là, Harry sera un petit peu sur les nerfs. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Harry  
Potter)  
  
Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Dans le dortoir, il n'y a pas un bruit à part les ronflements de Neville, mais cela est normal. Demain, c'est le bal d'Halloween et je n'ai même pas eu le cran d'inviter Alizéa. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas y aller, pourtant je suis sur qu'elle serait magnifique. Ce soir, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Ma cicatrice me picote un peu, mais j'ai l'habitude. Toutes ces choses que Alizéa m'a dit. Elle a des sortes de visions et elle voit mes parents. Cela m'a fait un choc, c'est bien la première personne a communiquer avec les morts non ? Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à quiconque. Et sa conversation avec Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? En fait, j'ai peur qu'elle ne parte et qu'elle ne revienne jamais.  
  
* Harry *  
  
J'ouvre doucement mon lit à badalquin  
  
* Oui Ron ?*  
  
Il se lève et sort du dortoir en se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil en soupirant.  
  
* Ca craint Harry ? Tu ne trouves pas que le bal sera différent ? *  
  
J'ai poussé un soupire en m'asseyant à mon tour.  
  
* Oui, se sera bizarre. Surtout pour les élèves qui ne savent rien des moldus *  
  
* Harry, j'ai apporté des vêtements moldus mais je ne sais pas si se sera approprier *  
  
* Mais oui, sinon on fera quelque chose avec la magie *  
  
* Oui *  
  
Il s'est couché sur un divan en me regardant.  
  
* Avec qui tu vas au bal ? *  
  
* Avec personne Ron. *  
  
Il a écarquillé ses yeux l'air surpris  
  
* Quoi ? Harry Potter le survivant sans cavalière. Tout le monde se moquera de toi. Surtout Malefoy. Il sera sûrement accompagné de Pansy. . . *  
  
Je l'ai interrompu d'un geste. Il m'énerve à parler, on dirait Hermione quand elle croit que son devoir n'est pas bon.  
  
* Je vais me coucher * a fait Ron en se levant * A demain *  
  
Il s'est dirigé vers le dortoir et s'est couché. Je l'ai suivit et j'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs. Une petite sortie nocturne s'impose. Et puis. . . j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre le large.  
  
[A/N] Alors, vous avez trouvé comment ? Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura un nouveau à Poulard. Et Harry et Drago ne seront pas enchanter de l'avoir comme condisciple dans l'école de sorcellerie. A bientôt,  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Coccinelle : Merci, la voilà la suite !  
  
katarina ;p : Merci pour tout ! T'es la seconde personne à m'avoir dit qu'elle aimait la longueur de mes chapitres. Comme tu la remarqué j' essaie qu'il ait des caractères très différents, mais c'est assez difficile. Au fait, oui, j'ai écouté Ya soshla s Uma et je l'ai adoré.  
  
Amy Quirrell : Alors, j'ai écrit ton nom correctement là. Lol! Euhhh oui, tu as raison c'est un peu de la divination. Mais pas seulement. Créé une boule d'énegie c'est de la divination ? En tout cas merci.  
  
souris du mal : OOOhhh !! Vous vous êtes attroupé chez moi ou koi ? En tout cas pas de bordel dans ma chambre ! Mais bon, merci pour ta review.  
  
Moonlight : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Copine chouchou : Emmmyyyyyyyy !!!!! Je suis contente que t'ai pu passé. Mais j'étais pas là. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Frite 12 : Encore un fan ! Nan je délire. Tu as aimé ? Merci beaucoup. Au fait c'est toi qui as fait « La liste et son Destin » !!!! Elle est super ! J'ai adoré ! Merci.  
  
Juju : KOI ? Vous jouez avec ma PS2 ! Enfin bref. . . merci pour ta review. Et tu n'es pas mon Juju d'amour compris la belette ! Alors t'es content. Le voilà ton chapitre 12 lol.  
  
Nivea : Merci beaucoup, voilà le chapitre 12. 


	13. Duel et Bal d'Halloween

[N/A] Vlà ! Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas que le texte qui apparaît entre {} sont les flashs qu'Alizéa fait. Re bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars  
  
....................... ( Alizéa Stars )  
  
Oh la la ! Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? Regardant Drago Malefoy avec un regard noir, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de blesser quelqu'un, et je sens que ça va être lui. Je lui ai raconté les pires bobards que j'ai pu trouver. Mais non, il est tient bon. Mais avec tout ça, je commence à avoir froid. J'aurais du prendre ma cape, ou une veste. Non, j'ai pris une chemise de nuit noire à bretelle( J'ai été conseillée par lavande )sans ma robe de chambre. -_-'' Mais quelle gourde! Je lève les yeux sur mon « kidnappeur » Il est habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir, ce qui est le plus banal. Mais sur lui fait un effet du tonnerre !!! Nous marchons toujours dans les couloirs de Poulard, lui devant me lançant quelques fois quelques coup d'?ils, moi baillant de temps en temps parce que je m'ennuie à mourir. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et me fit signe d'entré dans une salle de classe assez bizarre. Il lança un sortilège sur la porte. Et me libéra du charme qu'il m'avait envoyé.  
  
*Alors, Maintenant tu me dis tout, je veux tout savoir du début. . . *  
  
Il s'interrompit parce que je lui avait flanqué une claque monumentale. Il fut si surpris qu'il resta bouche bée.  
  
* Non, mais tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ? * demandais-je  
  
Il me regarda avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres. J'admirais la façon dont il était calme, sa peau d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux bleus/gris dans lesquels j'aurais pu rester des heures, ses beaux cheveux d'un blond platine, et son corps de rêve. Oui ! Ne te ment pas à toi même Alizéa reconnaît que Drago Malefoy est très séduisant. J'ai baissé les yeux en jouant avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Certes, il a des questions à me poser. . . mais moi aussi. Par exemple, comment s'appel se sort ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le tuer ? Sa mère va mieux, son père se porte comme un charme, alors. . . qui voudrais le tuer ?  
  
* C'est mon père ! *  
  
J'ai levé la tête, Drago se tenait derrière moi, nous étions dos à dos.  
  
* C'est mon père qui veut me tuer *  
  
Super !!! Lucius Malefoy veut tuer son fils. Ca éclate dans mes oreilles comme un coup de cymbale. Mais il m'en dit pas plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je me retourne et je le prends dans mes bras. Et je le berce doucement. Quelque chose de mouillé coule sur mon épaule, et avant que je m'aperçois qu'il est entrain de pleurer, je suis déjà entrain de l'embrasser. Il répond à mon baiser doucement. C'est un peu bizarre, mais nous n'arrivons pas à se décoller. Tout en m'embrassant ses bras caressent mon dos et j'ai des frissons partout dans le corps. Nos deus corps s'enflamment en même temps, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit, car je me sens partir ailleurs.  
  
{ Je suis où ? Je ne sais pas. Il fait noir. Mais je ressens tout. La tristesse. . . la haine. . . et la colère. Les ténèbres sont autour de moi, mais. . . je le vois. Cette silhouette et cette cape verte. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, mais cette impression est en moi comme le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Il lit un parchemin et sa lecture à l'air de lui plaire, car il ne fait même pas attention à moi. D'un coup, la lumière jaillit. Nous sommes dans une maison, de grande allure. La personne devant moi n'a plus de cape. Ses cheveux châtains foncés presque noirs, et ses yeux bleus en disent long sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il est beau, même très. Ce parchemin qu'il tient qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est alors qu'il se retourne vers moi. Ses iris bleus annonçant la surprise et un seul prénom me revient. . .  
  
* Benjamin * }  
  
* Benjamin. . . Benjamin. . . Benjamin *  
  
* Alizéa réveille-toi ! *  
  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Deux yeux gris/bleus me regardent avec inquiétude.  
  
* Est-ce que ça va ? *  
  
* Oui, je crois *  
  
Il m'aida à me remettre debout, non sans un regard de colère. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.  
  
* Je pense que je devrais tout te dire. . . Alizéa, il faut que tu saches que. . . *  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un sort déboula à toute vitesse sur lui. Il l'évita naturellement, mais sa colère s'amplifia quand il vit qui le lui avait lancer.  
  
* POTTER !!!!! *  
  
* Harry ! *  
  
Harry se précipita sur moi en laissant un Drago fou de colère.  
  
* Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? *  
  
* Ca va, il ne m'a rien fait Harry, on discutait c'est tout *  
  
* Vous discutez serré contre l'autre, et en vous embrassant * s'écria t-il  
  
J'ai baissé la tête en rougissant, un rictus s'était formé sur les lèvres de Drago. Ce qui ne valait rien de bon.  
  
* Ok Potter, je te défis dans un duel de sorcier maintenant. Il n'y aura pas de second. *  
  
* D'accord, Malefoy. Mais si tu perds, je ne veux plus te voir avec elle *  
  
* Moi de même très cher *  
  
J'allais bronché quand les deux garçons me lancèrent un regard noir, ce qui veut dire « Ne te mêle pas de çà ». J'espère qu'il ne vont pas se blesser. Il se mirent en position de duel. Chacun salua son adversaire. Personnellement, je comprend pas pourquoi il se font la guerre, c'est si bête. Drago lança le premier sort.  
  
* Furonculus *  
  
* Impedimenta * lança Harry  
  
Les deux sorciers s'attaquaient mutuellement. Ce qui m'énervait un peu. Drago et Harry n'ont aucune difficulté. Ils essaient de se défendre et d'attaquer en même temps, en plus ils ont la même force magique. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.  
  
* Ca suffit maintenant ! * m'écriais-je * Ce manège ne sert à rien, il est 2h00 du matin, je suis fatiguée, j'ai froid, et j'ai envie de me coucher. Alors, excusez moi, mais je m'en vais. *  
  
Je sortie de la salle.  
  
***********  
  
Aujourd'hui les filles sont excitées, je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont plus nombreuses aussi. Des filles qui éclatent de rire toutes seules comme des folles, des filles qui cherchent toujours des cavaliers pour le bal etc. . . Difficile de ne pas savoir qu'il y a un bal à Poulard. Hermione m'en parle s'en arrêt. Mais je l'écoute tranquillement, et quand elle me demande qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? je lui répond naturellement que tout va bien. Depuis hier soir je n'ai pas parler à Harry. . . et Drago encore moins. Je suis trop bornée pour çà. D'ailleurs, Harry aussi est trop buté pour venir s'excuser. Nous avons au moins ce défaut en commun. Drago, je l'ai pas vu de la journée. Hé ! Oui, c'est déjà le soir. Et les filles se préparent pour aller au bal.  
  
* Tu peux venir m'aider Alizéa ? * demande Angèle  
  
Je me lève pour aller l'aider. J'adore Angèle, c'est un peux mon opposé en tout. Elle a de long cheveux couleur paille et des yeux verts. Elle est très mince, un petit peu plus que moi et assez grande. C'est une fille qui ne se fait pas marcher sur les pied, mais d'une franchise honorable. Malheureusement, elle se sait rien des moldus, elle a toujours vécu dans le monde de la sorcellerie, pas comme moi qui a été bercé entre les deux cultures. Oui, c'est bien le contraire de ce que je suis.  
  
Pendant que Lavande et Pavarti se maquillent, Hermione et Angèle se prépare. J'attache la ceinture verte bouteille d'Angèle pendant qu'elle rajuste son décolleté. Les élèves ont été attribuée des tenues de bal moldus. Hermione a une robe bleu, Lavande à une robe jaune, Angèle a une robe verte et Pavarti a une robe orange. La mienne est rouge. Safira m'a toujours dit que les couleurs vives faisaient ressortir mon teint bronzé.  
  
* Tu ne te prépares pas Alizéa ? * me demande Angèle  
  
* Non, je n'y vais pas *  
  
Ma déclaration est comme un coup de cymbale, Hermione, Pavarti et Lavande me regardent les yeux ronds.  
  
* Pourquoi ? * demande Angèle  
  
* Je sais pas, je n'ai pas envi *  
  
Je me retourne vers Hermione  
  
* Tu me diras comment cela s'est passé ? *  
  
Elle acquiesce doucement. Au bout de 10 minutes toutes les filles sont prêtes. Hermione a les joues roses bonbon, Lavande n'arrête pas de passer ses mains sur son sac, Pavarti n'arrête pas de sourire et Angèle a les yeux étincelants.  
  
************  
  
Voilà, elles sont toutes parties. Je me retrouve seule dans le dortoir, je commence à être une habituée. Mais je veux penser. . . penser au dernier flash que j'ai eu avec Drago ce matin. Oui ! Ce matin, il était 2h00 du matin quand même. Benjamin. . . Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose. Mais je ne sais plus trop quoi. En tout cas, cette haine au fond de lui m'a fait peur. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir son prénom. Oh la la ! La déprime, pas mon genre pourtant. D'habitude je suis assez réservée. Mais à être triste pour une personne que tu connais même pas. Oh Alizéa ! Tu pleures sur le sort de quelqu'un que tu connais même pas. Va t'amuser. . . Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'élance dans la salle de bain aussi vite que je peux.  
  
**  
  
Vlà, je me suis douchée. Mais cheveux embobinés dans une serviette, je passe à l'habillage. Je prends la robe que m'a offerte l'école. Elle a la couleur du sang. . . et très chic. Elle est à bretelle et. . . très moulante. Difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je la met quand même, elle m'arrive à mi cuisse. . . tant pis. Je m'attaque au maquillage, j'ai mis un gel parfumé à la fraise avec des brillants dans mes cheveux. Résultat : ils sont encore plus ondulés. Ils m'arrivent aux hanches, c'est déjà pas mal. Un rouge à lèvre et de l'ombre à paupière et le tour est joué.  
  
***  
  
Enfin, c'est finit. Je suis prête à descendre dans la grande salle. Pas un chat dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils sont sûrement dans leur dortoir entrain de dormir.  
  
* Tu es très jolie ce soir, Alizéa *  
  
Cette remarque de la grosse dame me fait rougir. Je la remercie souriant.  
  
* Oooohhhh ! Alizéa, tu vas faire tomber les c?urs *  
  
Je me retourne face à Sir Nicolas ou Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête si vous préférez.  
  
* Merci Sir Nicolas, et joyeux anniversaire *  
  
Il rougit de plaisir, enfin façon de parler. Ses joues se teintent d'argenté.  
  
* Merci beaucoup très chère, mais dépêchez-vous d'aller dans la grande salle, il y a deux nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'arriver. *  
  
* Deux nouveaux élèves ? Mais quel âges ont-ils ? Et pourquoi sont-ils transférés en pleine fête d'Halloween ? *  
  
* Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont 17 ans et seront en septième année, mais dans quel maison, le choixpeau décidera. Joyeux Halloween Miss *  
  
Il partit en sifflotant. Deux nouveaux élèves. C'est dingue ! En tout cas ils ont de la chance d'arriver en plein Halloween. Je ne remarque pas les expressions des élèves en me voyant devant la porte de la grande salle. Je pense encore aux nouveaux. Cela me paraît bizarre. J'entre dans la salle et je pousse un cri émerveillé.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je remercie toute les reviews, elle m'ont fait hyper plaisir. 


	14. Alexis et Benjamin

[N/A] Vlà ! Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas que le texte qui apparaît entre {} sont les flashs qu'Alizéa fait. Re bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Benjamin )  
  
* Benjamin ! Dépêche toi, on sera en retard *  
  
Je remis mon T-shirt et ma veste noir en cuir. J'aime bien ce style, les moldus ne sont pas si bête. Enfin, je peux rien dire mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. Ils sont tous les deux morts, mais je ne sais pas comment. Normalement, je devrais avoir plus de quarante ans, mais j'en ai dix-sept. Attendez je vous explique, je sens que vous devenez perplexe. Je suis un garçon de 17 ans normal, enfin normal pour la plupart des gens qui vivent dans ce monde. Je suis un sorcier, mais il y a un problème. Je suis d'une autre époque, je suis un élève de Poulard de 1977. Vingt-six années sont passées et je me retrouve dans une autre époque avec mon ami Alexis. Il y a que deux chose qui n'est pas changé, le chemin de Traverse et Poulard.  
  
* Dépêche toi Benjamin, ça a déjà commencé *  
  
Je suis sortis à toute vitesse de la maison, Alexis m'attendait toujours aussi zen. J'aime beaucoup Alexis c'est mon meilleur ami, et malgré ce qui nous arrive, il est toujours aussi cool. Ses cheveux blonds sont toujours aussi souple et coiffés courts à la perfection. Ses yeux gris/jaune brillants d'une étincelle malicieuse. Si j'étais une fille, je me serais jeté à ses pieds. Mais il se contentera d'un « Tu es correcte ».  
  
* Je prend cela pour un compliment * fit-il en sortant sa baguette  
  
Je sortis aussi la mienne pour me rendre à Poulard. Alexis lança un sort pour lui donner un air charmeur. Je baissa ma baguette.  
  
* Tu exagères quand même, j'ai dit que tu étais correcte. *  
  
* Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas mis assez de charme *  
  
Ce qui était complètement faux. Il a soupiré en rentrant sa baguette. Nous avons transplané jusqu' à Pré-au-Lard. Les grilles du château étaient ouvertes. Nous avons pénétré dans le parc en voyant des élèves accoutrés comme des moldus, mon visage se crispa dans un éclair de douleur. Alexis sursauta comme si il y avait eu une onde de choc sur lui. Cela confirma nos soupçons.  
  
* Tu l'as senti ? * me demanda Alexis  
  
J'ai hoché la tête pour affirmer. Nous étions arrivée dans le hall et je reconnus tout de suite la personne qui nous attendais. Alexis regarda la personne avec des yeux ronds.  
  
* Pro. . .pro. . . professeur c'est vous ? * demanda Alexis  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite reconnu. Ses cheveux roux avait la couleur du temps, le blanc. Et ils étaient nettement plus longs. Il portait un jean et un pull bleu avec des baskets fermés.  
  
* Alexis et Benjamin, les élèves, les plus studieux à Poulard après Tom Jedusor *  
  
A l'écoute de ce nom, je me tendis et Alexis eu une froideur dans ses yeux. C'est comme cela qu'on entra dans la grande salle. C'était très bizarre, car elle n'avait pas changer du tout. Alexis sourit à quelques filles qui s'empourprèrent instantanément.  
  
* On n'est pas là pour faire les jolis c?urs * fis-je en lui lançant un regard noir  
  
* Arrête Ben, je ne fais rien de mal *  
  
* Je te signale que les filles que tu dragues sont les descendantes directes de nos condisciples, tu t'en souviens ? *  
  
* Oui, mais écoute, à mon avis. . . *  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant une fille arrivée vers nous. Elle était habillée d'une robe moulante rouge, laissant voir ses formes. Elle était très jolie. Elle se retourna brusquement et partit dans une autre direction en allant vers les Gryffondor. Alexis blêmit et je ressentis une douleur lancinante dans mon corps.  
  
* C'est elle * chuchota mon ami  
  
Mon désir de rester ici s'enflamma. Il faut que je la rencontre coûte que coûte.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Alexis )  
  
C'est elle, je l'ai senti enfin, mon corps la senti. C'est bizarre, je croyais que Benjamin n'allait jamais la trouvé. Pourtant, elle est là. Devant nous, se comportant comme une adolescente normale. Elle est plutôt jolie, on voit qu'elle a caractère bien à elle cacher sous une once de timidité. Je l'aime bien, elle est si différente de Benjamin. Lui, ne se confie pas facilement, il a un regard froid intraitable. Parfois il pense qu'il est comme tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je le sais, je n'arrive pas à lire son âme aussi facilement que les autres mortels, car il cache ses sentiments tellement bien que son aura en devient brumeuse. Je m'appelle Alexis Kendal, et j'ai actuellement 17 ans. Je suis à demi vampire par mon père. Mon père était un vampire de pur souche comme on dit et ma mère était humaine. Il s'appelait Lestate, elle s'appelait Eléonore. Après avoir rencontré mon père, ma mère m'a donné naissance. Et c'est là que tout bascule, car ils ont été assassiné par un mage noir. Je n'ai jamais su son nom.  
  
* Viens, il faut qu'on soit répartit dans une maison et je pense que notre répartition va commencé * fis-je à Benjamin  
  
Celui-ci ne m'adressa pas un regard. Ses yeux étaient braqué sur elle. Elle était assis avec une autre fille de Gryffondor, d'origine moldu.  
  
* Arrête de la regarder ainsi *  
  
Il sursauta légèrement en me lançant un regard noir et commença à se diriger vers le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent.  
  
* Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite un joyeux halloween. Deux étudiants provenant d'une école ont été transférés à Poulard, j'aimerais que vous leur fassiez un accueil digne de Poulard. *  
  
Les élèves nous acclamèrent, en particulier les filles. Benjamin silencieux à son habitude baissa les yeux et se retourna pour voir « la fille de ses rêves » enfin, je dois bien lui trouvé un nom. Vu que je ne connais pas le sien. Elle regardait Dumbledore en souriant en nous jetant des coups d'?ils. Le garçon à coté d'elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un mais je m'en souviens plus. En tout cas il est très attaché à elle. Benjamin soupira et regarda la table des Serpentard. Je reconnu quelques personnes comme les descendants des Weasley et Malefoy. Lui aussi, cache un secret concernant notre protégée. Benjamin soupira et attendit qu'on l'appel. Maintenant que Benjamin avait changé de caractère, je me demande dans quel maison on allait l'envoyé.  
  
* Benjamin Jedusor *  
  
Un bref coup d'?il de la grande salle me fit voir que des tête étaient livides. Surtout à la table des Gryffondor. Un roux, un brun à lunette et la fille avec qui discutait l'élue. Ils pâlirent, mais pâlirent. Ils ne quittaient pas mon ami des yeux ce qui me fit rirent intérieurement. Benjamin s'était assis tranquillement, le choipeaux magique sur la tête. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, même moi.  
  
* SERPENTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Les Serpentard applaudissèrent à tout rompre pendant que Benjamin s'installait à leur table. Une sorcière me fit le signe d'aller m'asseoir sur un tabouret, ce que je fis. On enfonça le choipeaux sur mon crane. Une petite voix s'éleva à coté de mon oreille.  
  
* Tiens tiens, le fils de Lestate Kendal. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais ici mon garçon, mais cela n'est pas mon problème. Je pourrais te mettre dans trois maisons, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. J'aimerais bien t'y envoyé. Tu as un coté travailleur que Rowena adorait chez ses élèves, mais le vice de l'ambition s'est emparé de toi, malgré le grand courage qui est dans tes veines. Je pense que tu devrais allé à Serdaigle, ou plutôt non. . . à GRYFFONDOR !!!! *  
  
Je me suis levé d'un bon. Les cris des Gryffondor me vrillaient les tympans. J'ai intercepté le regard de Benjamin, il avait l'air assez content du choix du choipeaux. Je me suis installé à coté d'une fille, elle prit immédiatement la parole.  
  
* Salut, je suis Hermione Granger la préfete de Gryffondor. Bienvenu dans notre maison. *  
  
Elle me présenta quelques élèves et se rassit.  
  
* Tout à l'heure, ils vont faire disparaître les table et le bal va pouvoir continuer. Là on sert le dîner. *  
  
* Je l'avais remarqué * fis-je sarcastiquement  
  
Elle sembla gênée, et je me rattrapa tant bien que mal.  
  
* Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on me l'avait déjà dit avant et en plus, il y a le couvert sur la table *  
  
Elle comprit immédiatement mon intention et me sourit.  
  
* Hum. . . hum, je vous dérange pas trop *  
  
* Non, Ron ça va *  
  
Le Ron me regarda et je vis en un instant un éclair de jalousie passé dans ses yeux bleus. Il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux là.  
  
* Tu es un Weasley, non ? * demandais-je  
  
* Ouais * répondit-il  
  
* J'aime beaucoup ta coupe de cheveux * déclarais-je sincèrement  
  
Il rougit légèrement et me répondit en me remerciant que c'est sa mère qui le lui avait faite. Je fis la connaissance de Harry Potter nommé le Survivant. Je compris que l'avenir nous promettait une folle aventure.  
  
* Je vais te présenté Alizéa, elle est super sympa tu verras * déclara Hermione  
  
Elle appela son ami et je découvris pour la deuxième fois la fille qui rendait malade Benjamin. Elle n'était pas jolie, elle était belle. Elle n'était pas blonde, mais châtain foncé. Elle n'avait pas les yeux bleu tout cour, mais des yeux bleus pailletés de jaune. Elle était ni grande ni petite. Elle a une âme pure et son aura est rempli de bonté.  
  
* Tu es le nouveau, je m'appelle Alizéa Stars, mais mes amis m'appellent Al *  
  
* Alexis Kendal * fis-je en lui serrant la main  
  
Elle me souria, et je découvris de belle dents blanches, parfaitement rangés. Moi aussi j'ai une dentition parfaite, sauf que mes deux canines de devant son légèrement plus longue qu'à la normal. Elle avait mit des paillettes dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Et j'adore son goût question moldu. Elle a de la classe. Rouge des pieds à la tête avec des soupçons de noir. Sympa. Nous avons discuté un long moment, elle me parla de sa vie en Inde, de sa meilleure mie Safira qui lui manquait énormément. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir mangé. Les tables disparurent et de la musique moldu commença à être joué de nulle part. Benjamin vint nous voir, il avait l'air assez tendu quand il s'adressa à elle.  
  
* Bonjour, je suis Benjamin. . . *  
  
* Jedusor, je sais * fit-elle en l'interrompant * J'ai entendu ton nom tout à l'heure *  
  
Benjamin lui fit un sourire discret, oh à peine. Mais elle sourit quand même. Les élèves maintenant se trémoussaient sur la musique et des couples se formaient de temps en temps sur la piste.  
  
* Tu veux danser ? * demandais-je  
  
Benjamin me lança un regard chargé de reproche.  
  
* Non désolée, mais je déteste danser*  
  
Je vis qu'elle avait l'air assez embarrasser car d'autres garçons vinrent lui demander et elle déclina chaque invitation. Elle partit nous laissant tout seul mon ami et moi.  
  
* T'exagère quand même, elle ne sait même pas qui nous somme vraiment, et tu lui fais déjà du charme. *  
  
Voilà, Benjamin se met en colère. C'est très facile de le mettre en colère, mais difficile de l'en sortir.  
  
* T'inquiète, je voulais juste danser, c'est tout et vu qu'elle était là. Je te rappel qu'on est nouveau ici. . . enfin dans cet époque et je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que d'autre s'amuse, désolé. *  
  
Il renonça et se tut. Je savais bien qu'au fond de lui il était un petit peu jaloux qu'on met envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais il a trop de fierté et d'orgueil pour me le dire.  
  
* C'est vraiment elle, tu sais ? * marmonna t-il * Je rêve d'elle chaque soir depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Son esprit est venu dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Je voulais la connaître, car pour moi c'était une chance. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur elle et j'ai compris. . . j'ai compris qui elle était *  
  
Il s'arrêta un moment en suivant Alizéa des yeux et repris.  
  
* Quand elle est m'est apparue, nous étions déjà dans cet époque. Tu étais allez voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter toute l'histoire, afin qu'il nous héberge à Poulard. Je faisais mon travail quand elle est apparut comme ça. Elle est aussi repartit aussi vite qu'elle était rentré, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir son visage. *  
  
Il soupira et détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur moi  
  
* Ce pouvoir s'agrandit en elle, et quelqu'un va vouloir le prendre. J'en suis sûr *  
  
Moi aussi, mais comment dire à Alizéa qu'elle est recherchée par Voldemort ? Comment dire à Ben ce secret qui me tourmente depuis ma discussion avec Dumbledore. Comment dire que tout Poulard est en danger, le jour ou Voldemort apprendra que l'unique héritière d'Helamys se trouve à Poulard ? Et pourquoi ais-je regarder ce satané vortex ? Si Voldemort découvre la vrai identité d'Alizéa, tout Poulard sera en danger. Bon sang, et dire que nous sommes au c?ur du problème, mais je ne peux rien dire. 


	15. La légende d'Helamys

[N/A] Me revoilà avec le 15e chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf le personnage Alizéa Stars.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Harry Potter)  
  
* Harry, regarde Malefoy ! *  
  
J'ai tourné le dos pour voir ce petit serpent vicieux. Malgré, notre accrochage de ce matin il arrive encore à s'amuser. Son regard est plongé sur Alizéa. Elle est entrain de discuté avec Benjamin et Alexis. J'aime bien Alexis. Il a l'air sympa, on a l'impression qu'il sait tout de nous, comme si il voyait plus que nous. C'est impossible, mais c'est un pressentiment. Par contre Benjamin, m'a l'air indifférent quand j'ai croisé son regard tout à l'heure j'ai eu une violente douleur sur mon front, la douleur est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.  
  
* Hey ! Harry ! *  
  
Je me suis tourné pour voir Alizéa c'est elle qui m'avait appeler. Je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire.  
  
* Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ? *  
  
* J'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment * fit-elle en regardant Ron et Hermione dansés sur la piste  
  
* Content que tu l'ai fait *  
  
Elle m'a souri légèrement .  
  
* Tu veux dansé ? * proposais-je  
  
* Non désolée, Harry. Mais pour te dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas danser. *  
  
* Mais. . . ce n'est pas difficile *  
  
Je l'ai traîner jusqu'à la piste. J'ai cru mourir de plaisir quand il y a eu le commencement d'un slow. Je l'ai pris par la taille tandis qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de mon cou.  
  
* Ne m'en veut pas si je te marche sur les pieds * chuchota t-elle  
  
Je n'ai pas répondu. Elle a posé doucement sa tête sur mon épaule, elle commençait à assimiler le rythme ce qui faisait un bien fou à mes pieds. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu les yeux de Drago Malefoy braqués sur moi. Hostiles. Alizéa ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes boucles de cheveux derrière mon cou et j'ai l'impression d'être au septième ciel. Tout d'un coup elle s'est arrêtée de danser, et j'ai compris qu'elle avait une vision.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Alizéa Stars)  
  
{Des yeux plus rouges que le sang qui coulait de toutes les blessures qu'il avait causé. Une âme plus noire que les ombres qui s'étendaient inexorablement sur chaque étincelle de lumière et d'espoir, éteignant les flammes dans les c?urs comme il faisait naître la terreur.}  
  
Je me suis sentie si mal que j'ai même pas oser relever la tête.  
  
* Harry * chuchotais-je * Il faut que je sorte d'ici *  
  
* Très bien. *  
  
J'avais fermé les yeux tandis qu'il prenait ma main. J'ai entendu des pas derrière nous et d'instinct je su que c'était Ron et Hermione.  
  
* Que se passe t-il ? * demanda Ron  
  
* C'est vrai Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? *  
  
Hermione paraissait énerver. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais trop mal à la tête pour m'occuper de quoi que se soit .  
  
* Bonjour Mr Harry Potter * fit une voix pointu  
  
* Bonjour Dobby *  
  
Une odeur de ragoût me chatouilla les narines. Nous étions dans la cuisine de Poulard. Harry me posa sur un divan et demanda de l'eau aux elfes de maison.  
  
* Qu'est qui se passe ? * demanda Ron pour la énième fois  
  
J'ai ouvert mes yeux. Hermione avait l'air inquiète mais ne cachait pas son irritation. Tandis que Ron était franchement en colère. Harry, Hermione et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards noirs. Je regardai ma montre et vit que la soirée se terminait bientôt. J'avais gâché leur soirée.  
  
* C'est ma faute * fis-je doucement  
  
Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et me regardèrent.  
  
* Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry, c'est la mienne. J'ai eu une vision et. . . *  
  
* Attend. . . oh ! Je ne suis plus, c'est quoi ce charabia et. . . quelle vision ? *  
  
Pendant près d'une demi heure, Harry et moi racontâmes ce qui m'étais arrivé. Le jour de ma première vision, le pouvoir bizarre qui grandissait en moi et bien sur le sujet le plus important. . . Drago Malefoy. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas dit un mot. Il y avait un long silence entre nous quand. . .  
  
* Et ben, ce sera pas de la tarte pour chercher ton passé * déclara Ron * Mais ON se débrouillera. *  
  
Mes yeux se sont remplis stupidement de larmes, pendant que je me jetais au cou de Ron.  
  
* Merci Ron, tu es vraiment un ami *  
  
Il avait légèrement rougi et décrété que c'est comme cela qu'il était.  
  
* Tu dis que tu as des visions, mais que ce n'est qu'une partie de ton pouvoir * fit Hermione en marchant de long en large *  
  
* Oui, j'ai un pouvoir très ancien et. . . vulnérable *  
  
* Cette magie doit vraiment être très ancienne, pour que. . . *  
  
* JE SAIS !!!!! *  
  
Tout le monde regarda Hermione, même les elfes de maison. Elle rougit en s'excusant, mais ces yeux brillaient comme des soleils. Elle fit apparaître un livre « Légendes magiques » et elle l'ouvrit.  
  
* Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de bouquiner * fit Ron en s'asseyant à coté de moi * Le moment est grave. . . *  
  
Hermione soupira montrant son irritation. Je détournai le regard sur Harry, il regardait Hermione entrain de lire. On a l'impression qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire çà. Et c'est normal pour eux.  
  
* Voilà, j'ai trouvé *  
  
Hermione commença à nous expliquer.  
  
* La légende d'Helamys. Il est dit dans ce livre qu'il a près de 1000 ans, Salazard Serpentard avait eu une fille, elle s'appelait Helamys. Dans leur temps, on pourchassait les sorciers et on les torturait. La mère d'Helamys est morte de cette manière. Salazard Serpentard n'a jamais mit au courant les autres fondateurs de Poulard car cela s'est passé bien avant que l'école de sorcellerie soit née. . . enfin bref. Helamys a vécu comme une sorcière normal, mais ce qu'on ignorait c'est qu'avant de mourir, la mère d'Helamys lui avait transmis un pouvoir par lien du sang. Une sorte de rituel je crois. Et ce pouvoir était beaucoup trop puissant pour Helamys. La fille de Salazard Serpentard est morte en succombant au pouvoir. . . *  
  
* Comment ça ? * demanda Harry  
  
* Elle a fait la même faute que tout le monde. * continua Hermione * Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un être, on ne dit pas si il était humain ou non. Mais, ils disent que cette magie était si grande que rien ne pouvait lui résister. Et son amour était si fort que ça l'a détruit. L'amour était comme une deuxième magie. Deux pouvoirs dans le même corps c'est trop pour une personne normal. *  
  
* Quel est le rapport ? * demandais-je doucement  
  
* Le rapport ? Il se peut que tu sois la descendante directe d'Helamys, c'est pour cela que tu as ce pourvoir. Elle s'appelle la magie du Graal. *  
  
* C'est impossible ! *  
  
* Si cela est possible tu n'a pas connu ni ton père ni ta mère, tu es une orpheline et tu. . . *  
  
Hermione s'interrompit, Ron me regardait le visage soucieux. Harry regardait délibérément par terre et Hermione l'air grave recommença à parler.  
  
* Si tu vois les parents d'Harry, c'est qu'ils sont tes guides. Leurs esprits doivent te protéger ou soit tu fait un lien avec leur dimension et la notre. Une sorte de clef. *  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
* A mon avis Harry, tes parents devaient connaître l'existence de cette magie, et si leurs âmes viennent voir Alizéa c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose de très grave. Les morts ne reviennent pas pour faire la fête. *  
  
* Si cette magie est si dangereuse, il faut savoir la contrôler. Je pense que tu as raison Hermione, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, lui seul pourra nous aider. *  
  
[N/A] Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait hyper plaisir. Bien sur, j'aimerais en recevoir plus pour m'aider à m'améliorer. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Sungirl 


	16. Cyclone

[N/A] Voici le 16e chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu mettre ce chapitre à temps. J'ai beaucoup ramé pour mes autres fics, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop.  
  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf les personnages Alizéa Stars, Benjamin Jedusor et Alexis Kendal.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Drago Malefoy )  
  
- Drago, viens danser c'est super !   
  
Oui, super comme tout le monde le dit. Pansy n'arrête pas de me demander à danser. Mais le mot non, ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Et puis le regard de Potter m'a rendu malade quand je l'ai vu dansé avec Alizéa. D'ailleurs ou sont-ils, tous les deux ? Je ne les vois pas. Quelqu'un me toucha le bras et je me retournai pour voir le nouveau. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Nous étions très différents physiquement.  
  
- Euh . . . Salut, je voudrais savoir ou est la salle commune de Serpentard ?  
  
- Il n'y a pas de raison à aller dans la salle commune  
  
Il me regarda avec du mépris dans les yeux. Mais j'ai l'habitude.  
  
- Mais le bal est pratiquement terminé et j'ai envi d'aller me coucher fit-en regardant la porte  
  
- Tant que Dumbledore n'a pas annoncé la fin du bal, on ne va pas dans les dortoirs.  
  
Il me jeta un regarde noir et s'en alla retrouver son idiot de copain. Le copain en question était entouré de filles, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. On peut dire qu'il a l'habitude d'être entouré de fille. Jedusor rentra dans le cercle qui se referma rapidement. Je lançai un regard noir aux filles qui se panaient devant eux.  
  
- Malefoy !  
  
Je me retournai et vit Granger en compagnie d'Alizéa, celle ci était légèrement pale. Oh! Comme j'aurai aimé la serrer dans mes bras. Beau rêve n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est impossible. Potter est maintenant si près d'elle que c'est devenu une course d'obstacle pour lui parler seule à seule.  
  
- Que veux-tu Granger ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui veut te parler Malefoy, mais Alizéa.  
  
Les yeux d'Alizéa me transpercèrent le cœur. Ses yeux étaient si noirs, elle n'avait plus le même regard bleu/or rempli d'une chaleur, cette chaleur qui me faisait fondre quand je la regarde. Granger ne tarda pas à voir comme moi l'état de son amie.  
  
- Alizéa que t'arrive t'il ?  
  
Je ne pouvais pas mentir, ses yeux me regardaient une haine considérable. Elle se détacha de nous et alla se mettre au centre de la grande salle. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond magique et j'entendis quelqu'un pousser un hurlement .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Alexis Kendal)  
  
Je fis un bond en arrière lorsque je vis le plafond magique explosé en mille morceaux. Des filles hurlaient, courraient, pleuraient. J'allais saisir une chaise lorsque la terre trembla violemment sous nos pieds. Benjamin couru vers moi en me poussant à temps pour que je ne reçoive pas une chandelle qui tombait sur moi. Les cierges tombaient sur les élèves formant une pluie de flamme. Mon regard tomba sur une forme rouge au centre de la pièce.  
  
- C'est Alizéa !  
  
Benjamin posa son regard sur Alizéa, un halo de lumière blanche l'entourait. Elle regorgeait de puissance. Le tremblement de terre se fit plus violent, nous entendîmes les vitres explosées. Les tables de la salle s'envolèrent dans les airs ainsi que les chaises. Je voyais les visages apeurés des élèves rester dans la pièce. La majorité saignait.  
  
- Il faut l'arrêter, s'écria Benjamin. Elle va tous nous tuer.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand une chanson que je reconnu que trop bien siffla dans nos oreilles.  
  
- Fumseck !  
  
- Le phénix de Dumbledore, murmura Ben  
  
C'était bien lui. Il tournait autour d'Alizéa si vite qu'une traînée de poussière d'or sortit de sa queue. La poudre dériva sur Alizéa et tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. La terre ne tremblait plus, les meubles tombèrent et se fracassèrent par terre. Alizéa tourna sa tête vers Benjamin et moi, un doux sourire se révéla sur son visage.  
  
- Pardon  
  
Elle s'écoula par terre, évanouie. Benjamin regarda la grande salle de Poulard et manqua d'étouffer. C'était comme ci un cyclone était passé dans le château. 


End file.
